As a group, RNA viruses represent an enormous public health problem in the U.S. and worldwide. Well-known RNA viruses include influenza virus (including the avian and swine isolates), hepatitis C virus (HCV), West Nile virus, SARS-coronavirus, respiratory syncytial virus (RSV), and human immunodeficiency virus (HIV).
More than 170 million people worldwide are infected by HCV, and 130 million of those are chronic carriers at risk of developing chronic liver diseases (cirrhosis, carcinoma, and liver failure). As such, HCV is responsible for two thirds of all liver transplants in the developed world. Recent studies show that the death rate from HCV infection is rising due to the increasing age of chronically infected patients. Likewise seasonal flu infects 5-20% of the population resulting in 200,000 hospitalizations and 36,000 deaths each year.
Compared to influenza and HCV, West Nile virus causes the lowest number of infections, 981 in the United States in 2010. Twenty percent of infected patients develop a severe form of the disease, resulting in a 4.5% mortality rate. Unlike influenza and HCV, there are no approved therapies for the treatment of West Nile virus infection, and it is a high-priority pathogen for drug development due to its potential as a bioterrorist agent.
Among the RNA viruses listed, vaccines exist only for influenza virus. Accordingly, drug therapy is essential to mitigate the significant morbidity and mortality associated with these viruses. Unfortunately, the number of antiviral drugs is limited, many are poorly effective, and nearly all are plagued by the rapid evolution of viral resistance and a limited spectrum of action. Moreover, treatments for acute influenza and HCV infections are only moderately effective. The standard of care for HCV infection, PEGylated interferon and ribavirin, is effective in only 50% of patients, and there are a number of dose-limiting side effects associated with the combined therapy. Both classes of acute influenza antivirals, adamantanes and neuraminidase inhibitors, are only effective within the first 48 hours after infection, thereby limiting the window of opportunity for treatment. High resistance to adamantanes already restricts their use, and massive stockpiling of neuraminidase inhibitors will eventually lead to overuse and the emergence of resistant strains of influenza.
Most drug development efforts against these viruses target viral proteins. This is a large part of the reason that current drugs are narrow in spectrum and subject to the emergence of viral resistance. Most RNA viruses have small genomes and many encode less than a dozen proteins. Viral targets are therefore limited. Based on the foregoing, there is an immense and unmet need for effective treatments against viral infections.